Scenes
by hugoGrant
Summary: All the AoT drabbles I come up with. (See end of first chapter for details.) Rating is subject to upward change.
1. Phony

_(Unconventionally, I'll include many more notes. They'll serve as summaries of each scene._

_This one is a Rivetra encounter in a bar and the start of something more.)_

The bar tried to look Irish. It tried to fit the image through oak tables and beams and red brick walls. The windows were finely gridded with specific interstices coloured creating a symmetric pattern. The bar area itself was decidedly Irish as well. The ignored LCDs showed rugby or football. The chalk board was written on with stereotypical phrases. The bar even sold 'Irish' souvenirs. Yet, most New Yorkers ignored the touristic and cultural potential of the place – its liquid potential was much greater.

At the far corner of the bar sat a young woman - Petra. She looked normal. She hid in plain sight – she was not exceptionally attractive or hideously ugly. Her white shirt, hanging untucked over black trousers, and the most generic trousers helped her blend in further. She was neither introverted nor extraverted. This evening, she was merely enjoying a drink for the sake of the drink. After her pint, her intention was to go back out of the Irish oasis, into the real world.

That changed with a pat on her shoulder. "Can you please give me ten random digits?" There was a short (statistically – relatively would have been a miracle), black-haired man staring at her impatiently.

"What?" That was all she managed.

The black haired man, Levi, sighed, mentally recounting why he hated his friends. Erwin was outgoing and Mike had a girlfriend. That left Levi to be bullied into socializing. "Talk to somebody." Erwin had suggested.

"You know, you'll need a girl at some point." Mike added.

After a quick scan of the bar, Erwin pointed at some small ginger. She was alone, quiet but not unapproachable. "Her."

"Yeah, what of it?" Levi asked.

"Get her number."

"No way."

"Do it and we'll buy you a drink."

"Get off my back and I'll do it."

"Fine, we're off if you get her number."

Levi sighed, exiting the memory. "Ten random digits now, please."

"1234567890." The ginger said.

"It needs to be a phone number."

"What?" Petra was shocked. Men had usually made a fool of themselves in the attempt for this number; at least, the few who tried. This sample was either crazy, daft, confident or did not actually want her number. His tone suggested the last – he seemed too rude to be asking somebody for their number. "If you didn't want to talk to me, why didn't you just come up with your own number?"

"I… I will do that, thank you."

"Hey! Too late. Now, I want to talk to you." Petra was curious as to who this lunatic was. Was he really that socially awkward?

"What? Bullshit."

"No. You seem interesting enough." Levi was surprised to hear this from anybody. He thought the only time he would ever hear the words addressed to himself would be once he died and nobody genuinely knew him. He found himself on the barstool next to this lady. "Good. Now, what's your name?"

"Levi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Petra." She extended a hand, mocking his discomfort. He shook it slightly, uncaring for anything.

"Nice to meet you to." Levi mumbled in a tone that was not nice.

"So, your friends put you up to this, right?"

"How did you know?"

"How else would an introvert walk up to a lady at a bar?"

"We try, you know."

"And judging by your entrance, you fail."

"What about you?"

"Not today."

"Really?"

"Too tired for rejection or having to reject."

"But didn't you just reject me?"

"Technically, you haven't asked."

"Fine. What's your number?"

"718 890 5872."

"Wait… what?"

"718 890 5872. You might want to write it down. Or I'll take yours."

"718 890 5872. The 'what' was surprise that you gave it to me."

"Well, you'll have to call it to confirm." Curiosity got the better of him as reached for his phone and thumbed the digits into his dialler. Petra's phone rang a few seconds later and she picked up. "And now I have your number." She said, over the phone, before hanging up.

"I'll change it if you get annoying."

"Tell me if I get annoying."

"You talk as if there's a future to this."

"Because I want one." Another line, Levi never thought he would live to hear.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So you like me?"

"I'm interested. I'll see what happens. And you?"

"I guess I'm sort of 'interested' as well."

"Good. Call me, ok?" Levi mentally praised the Lord since Petra did not sing 'Call Me Maybe' for that last line.

"Will do." Levi slipped off the stool.

"Or else I'll call you."

"Shut up."

"I will."

"Not if I call you first!"

"Go on, then." Levi left.

None of his friends believed the duration of the conversation he had had. They each took a year to get anything worthwhile out of him, yet this stranger did it at first sight. "Let's meet her." Erwin said.

"Tch. Off my back."

"Alright, we'll go talk to her ourselves." Though Levi did not really care (as he liked to think), he found himself accompanying his friends to Petra's barstool.

"Hello, I hear you've met Levi." Erwin began with.

"Yes, you must be his friends."

"Yes, and as his experienced friends, we must ask: how did you talk to him for that long?"

"His fault, really."

"How so?"

"He could have just come up with 10 random numbers after sitting there for ninety seconds." Petra pointed at the stool Levi had occupied a minute ago.

"I see. But that does not answer the question."

"I was just nice – and I gave him three chances, at least."

"Three?" Levi called out, surprising everybody. He moved into Petra's view.

"Yes: when you first walked up, when you called my genuine interest 'bullshit' and when you asked for my number."

"Genuine interest?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I'd like to get to know this weirdo." She patted Levi on the shoulder.

Erwin, Mike and Hange were impressed. She cared about Levi? They did not know what to make of it. "Thank you." Erwin turned and the group followed.

"Don't forget to call." Petra said to Levi as he left.

Safely out of earshot, Erwin told Levi: "This one's a keeper, you understand?"

"Shut up."

"Call her."

"What, now?"

"Tomorrow, at this time."

"And?"

"Set a date."

"Wait a minute!" Mike chipped in. "You actually want to do this! You like her!"

"Maybe." Levi deadpanned.

"And she seems to like you."

"Great." Levi had to call her and then they would see.

_(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this (I may continue in this plot)._

_Before I end this one I'd like to note a few rules I've had for myself:_

_1) There is no set ship. (Though, Rivetra should take up much of this.)_

_2) There is no guaranteed language (I may write in Spanish if I feel up to it)._

_3) Some scenes may disappear into their own fic - it will be noted._

_Please enjoy this dump - I hope it ends up as one of the better._

_Note that most scenes will be AU - they're easier and I have a canon-verse dump (though it's restricted to a plot)._

_Have fun!)_


	2. The Others Just Suck

_(Instead of love at first sight, what if love began with friendship?)_

There was a knock on Levi's door. His mind pictured a postman with a package and the wrong address. Would it be a faux pas to call that retard a retard?

Levi opened the door, looking up at his imaginary postman. Instead, he caught a forehead and ginger hair. "Petra?" He gazed at her face. She looked angry and on the verge of tears. Levi did not want to see her cry – he never had and he never wanted to – it was just that seeing anybody cry was annoying and pinned the responsibility to change that on him. "What's up?" Maybe if he kept everything normal, she would relax a little.

"I need to rant about the whole world." Petra said in a woefully uneven tone.

"As long as I get to comment every so often."

She smiled a little. "Sounds good."

Levi let her to his couch. It would be more comfortable, he thought. "Go for it." He said, as she sat down.

"Guys are jerks and dating is bad."

"Gee, thanks."

"The guys I date are jerks."

"And?"

"I just left some faggot who thought I was 'too smart for my own good!' See as I was with him, clearly, he was wrong! And before this – some idiot thought I'd look better blonde, or thinner, or that I was too bossy or some crap." Levi shuffled over and put at arm around her shoulder – it was what he was recommended to do after he messed up reassuring Hange about some lab mess up she caused. "You know, if I knew the guys I dated, then I would not have to meet this shit."

"Thus, dating is flawed."

"Or guys are."

"No, we guys face similar issues – gold-diggers, bitches, the works." Levi said, based on his experience.

"And the guys I'm friends with are so nice."

"So? Ask the nicest one out."

Petra smirked. Levi looked into her eyes hoping to see a joke or some form of lie.

"You mean… that's me?"

"Yes."

"Ask the second best out."

"No way." Petra giggled. "Not when I can ask the best."

"I'm not the best – I…"

"You are."

"No." He couldn't believe what he was saying. "Erwin's so much better."

"No, he gets too confident and annoying."

"Mike?"

"Too weird!"

"Erd?"

"Taken. And I find you funnier and more charming."

"Gunther?"

"He's too bossy and sometimes a bit arrogant."

"Auro?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What about the guys you tutor?"

"Gross. I'm not about that paedophilia."

"So… there's just me?"

"Yeah. If I ask any of my friends out, it'd be you."

"Great. Maybe stick to dating."

"But it's flawed! And the others just suck anyway!"

"But your alternative is me."

"And, it's nice that way – I like it."

"Well, don't ask – you know the answer." Levi leaned on her a little and couldn't help saying: "Your hair smells nice."

"What?"

"It does. It's the oddest thing – why let your hair smell nice? Who smells hair?"

"You, clearly." With that, the conversation drifted into the general, mock-fighting chats they regularly had.

After half an hour, feeling much more relieved, Petra realized a prospect: "You know Levi, if we're always like this, you would be the best boyfriend I'd ever had."

"Really?"

"Now that our earlier conversation got me thinking."

"You still know the answer." Levi impatiently said.

"Why? Is there somebody special?" Petra tried to keep a light, mocking tone, but she sounded a little worried – because she was beginning to be. She was beginning to feel something – some attachment, attraction and want that was more than merely friendly. Levi stayed quiet. "Hange?"

"No way!"

Petra sighed. "Nanaba?"

"Nope."

"Somebody I don't know?"

"You'll know the special person quite well, I think."

"So there is somebody?"

"Yes."

"Would you ask them?"

"They suggested that they'd ask me, actually."

"What?!" Petra was saddened – she realized her love too late. But then something occurred to her. "How did they suggest this?"

"They came to my apartment and told me."

"Firstly, she's a she – I know you that well. Second: when?"

"This evening."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes, Petra."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Then go out with me!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"The answer's still no."

"Why? We love each other, isn't that enough?"

"In a week or so, I'll probably mess up and then you'd never go out with me and I'll lose you as a friend."

"I doubt it. But if that worries you, how about we agree to always be friends?"

"Come what may?"

"Come absolutely anything."

"Fine."

"Dinner, tomorrow at eight at the pizza place?"

"Great."

And so began the classical relationship.

_(A/N: I hate the ending as much as I think you would (then again, that's how I judge 90% of my work._

_I cannot make promises of updates..._

_Have a nice insert unit of time/ event!)_


	3. songs

**A/N: Summary: Levi struggles to express his feelings, singing instead. Petra takes her time in getting the message.**

_"__You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset._

_He's going off about something that you said,_

_He doesn't get your humour like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like,_

_And he'll never know your story like I do."_

He paused, unable to quickly parody the rest of the song. "You covering that next?" Petra said, hanging up.

"I don't know, it just came to mind."

"Sounds good." Petra buried herself back into her work – singers were time-consuming people.

After a few minutes, Levi began to sing softly to himself, looking at Petra lost in another singer's hectic schedule.

_"__I could watch you for a lifetime,_

_You're my favourite movie._

_A thousand endings,_

_You mean everything to me."_

He struggled to remember the lyrics.

_"__I never know what's coming,_

_Forever fascinated."_

He paused once more. "What is it?" He snarled.

_"__I hope don't stop running,_

_To me 'cause I'll always be waiting."_

Petra finished for him. "You have something for love songs now?"

"Just the mood." He almost said a "because of you," but did not have the courage to directly express his feelings.

"Your fans would freak."

"I told you I don't care."

"I have to care, it's my job."

"It is what it is."

"Tell me." Petra sighed and went back to the other singer's life.

_"__If you said goodbye to me tonight,_

_There will still be music left to write._

_What else could I do?_

_I'm so inspired by you,_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time._

_Once I thought my innocence was gone,_

_Now I know that happiness goes on._

_That's where you found me,_

_When you put your arms around me,_

_I haven't been there for the longest time."_

Levi paused as Petra stopped typing. "Go on, it felt pleasantly as if you were singing to be."

"I…"

Petra turned to see Levi blushing slightly. "You intend to sing it to a special somebody?"

Levi sighed. "I have been."

"What? You been dating?"

"No. I can never ask her."

"She must be a great fan."

"Her job prevents her – some professionalism crap."

"She work on a stage crew?"

"No." He was too nervous to make it obvious but more nervous that she would not find out.

"Another band?"

"She helps them."

"Wow. Must be annoying having to compete with her."

"Actually, I helped her a while ago."

"Levi! You didn't tell me! Who is this interest of yours?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Really?"

"Well, to you."

"It's better if I know. Otherwise I may accidently set you up to destroy her band."

"She'll be fine. She works for so many artists."

"Like."

"The guys you're going nuts about now."

"God, these guys. They're such a nice couple, I don't get why they're not together."

"I see that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Who do you see with me?"

"Not Auro, certainly."

"That explains the first song."

Levi nodded. "Wait a minute. Levi! You weren't actually singing to me, were you?"

Levi nodded. "You should have told me!" Petra kissed him.

"You like me, to?"

Petra nodded.

"Then why Auro?"

"To make him shut up." Petra sighed. "Four dates and I still can't kiss his stupid face."

"You won't need to."

"Yeah, I've pretty much broken up with him already."

"What now?"

"I don't know, boyfriend."

Levi smile, blushing again.

"Wow." Petra never imagined she would get to see that. "You really do love me."

_"__All of me loves all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections."_

Levi sighed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It's beautiful." Petra kissed him again.

_"__Give your heart to me,_

_I'll give my heart to you._

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections."_

**A/N: Just came up with this this morning. Enjoy!**

**Song (in order of appearance):**

**- You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift) - reworded for Levi's sake.**

**- Cinema (Benny Benassi) - I prefer the Skilled dubstep remix.**

**- For the Longest Time (Billy Joel)**

**- All of me (John Legend)**

**I hope you liked it as much as the other things!**


	4. The Call

_(A/N: A Rivetra first date. Technically set after the bar scene but there are no references to it.)_

"Hello." She picked up and his heart raced.

"Hi."

"So, your friends told you about the 24 hour rule?"

"Not only."

"You googled it?"

"Yes."

"Well done!"

"Therefore, when are you available for a date?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. Tomorrow is a good day. You?"

"Tomorrow sounds fine."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'll make one."

"Do tell."

"What?"

"I'll need a time and place."

"6 pm at the bar where we met, so far."

"So far?"

"I'll text you any changes."

"Great."

There was no text message by six, thus Petra found herself outside the bar.

A minute later, Levi walked up. "Next time I'll make a five minute buffer."

"It's fine – I already have one."

"No. I'll make it anyway."

"If you insist."

Levi looked her over. "Where to?" She asked.

"I found a place, follow me." Petra did as she was told, hoping that this Levi was not some sort of creep. Date rape is common, she reminded herself. She looked at Levi, scanning for any sign of malevolence. She calmed herself with a 'who would want to rape me anyway,' though her male friends insisted that that was a long list.

"You look nervous." She commented, noting his gait and his haphazard glances in her direction.

"Is holding hands common?"

"Not really."

"Ok."

"Unless you want to-"

"It's fine, I didn't know."

"Have you never been with a girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll try to help. Holding hands, kissing and hugging are uncommon until both seem to want it."

"And how do I see that?"

"I'll hold your hand for a minute or something like that. I'm sure you can tell."

"Like how right now you have no idea what you got yourself into?"

"Precisely."

"But whatever it is, you like it?"

"It's curious." Levi nodded and returned to walking. He sighed. Petra did not know much about where they were going. Creepily, the environs were growing unfamiliar. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"There's an Ethiopian place around here."

"Ethiopian?" She did not know that that country had a cuisine.

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"Not particularly."

"Good."

In a few minutes, they entered a small restaurant. It had a bar and a few tables. The interior was black wooden panels lit by infrequent incandescent bulbs. There was an odd spicy scent in the air and a homely crowd. Levi and Petra were sat in the back near a part of the odd mix of nostalgic Ethiopians and curious others. Petra was relieved to be in a crowded place, still insecure about Levi's true intentions.

Ordering was an awkward process as Petra did not have a clue on what any of the items meant. She asked Levi who seemed to be experienced in these matters.

They found themselves eating quite soon. It was an interesting meal eaten with hands and off the bread itself. The vegetables were to be scooped up by the plate of thin tortilla-like bread beneath. They were sharing the bread and Petra found this manner of eating quite intimate and endearing – there was an arresting image of an Ethiopian village milling around a fire with a massive bread in the middle sharing vegetables and dishes as a group.

"I wish we always ate like this."

"You like it?"

"It's nice, comfortable, cosy, you know."

"I find it the same."

"It's nice."

"I guess."

"So what do you do?"

"Do?"

"Work, life, daily crap, you know."

"I work at a newspaper, I live alone and watch a record breaking amount of Netflix."

"Wow. I do the same."

"Well, I do spend time with friends."

"Of course, the guys at the bar."

"Right."

"So you work at a paper?"

"Yeah, I report on some shit."

"Me too."

"What shit?"

"Wall Street."

"I report on the mayor."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Which paper?"

"The times, you?"

"Metro news."

"Great."

"You're one to talk; you're in the Times!"

"Trust me, it's not a big deal."

"It is! I've always wanted to work there!"

"Don't use me."

"God no, not you, you're in the mayor shit!"

"So now I'm bad?"

"You're just not where I want to be."

"Where do you want to be?"

"Finance."

"It's cut-throat."

"I know."

"And they're all assholes."

"Really?"

"Yeah – they're a snobby clique of mutually hating demons, a taste of Hell in case the church does not convince you."

"I'll make it Heavenly."

"You won't be able to."

"I will."

"Keep up the ambition."

"Fine."

The night resumed in a friendly conversation as Petra grew comfortable with Levi – there was no chance of a bad thing happening. They roamed around, finding their way to Times Square where Petra took his hand. Levi stopped everything – breathing, living, walking and talking. He looked down and wrapped his fingers around hers. "I told you – it would be obvious." Petra said, stepping closer.

"Was I this good?"

"Well done."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"What do you mean?"

"For being you." That was another line Levi never imagined gracing his ears.

"Trust me, being me is bad."

"I don't know. I think I'm falling in love slowly."

"Slowly?"

"Well, I really have no idea." The conversation was quiet, both parties too afraid to talk.

"Neither do I."

"You do like me, right?"

"I'm sure."

"Good enough."

"Well?"

"We'll have to wait and see." She said, pulling Levi a little closer. "Besides, others will tell us."

"Fair enough."

A while later, at around eleven in the night, they said their goodbyes. Levi could not believe that he spent five hours with the same person and he did not have a meltdown or spend the entire time in silence.

Petra was happy as well, making sure that they could repeat this.

"How was it?" Hange had texted Levi at seven.

"It was fine." Levi replied, not having seen his phone since six.

"Did it just end?"

"Yes."

Gibberish came through for two minutes. "How?" Was the final understandable message sent through.

"She offered another date tomorrow – her turn, she insisted."

"What?"

"Yes."

Hange checked to see that she was texting Levi. "She must be great."

"She is."

"You in love?"

"No clue."

"Must be."

"If you insist."

"What?! If I insist?!"

"We decided we would know when others told us."

"AND YOU AGREED?!"

"Yes."

"IT IS LOVE! DON'T EVER LOSE HER!"

"Alright. I hope I don't."

Levi went to sleep wondering what they would do next. He looked forward to whatever it was – for the first time in a long time (in fact, ever) Levi looked forward to something.

_(A/n: I hope you liked it! It was kind of forced, but I think it's decent._

_As always, have fun!)_


	5. Dear Darlin'

**(A brief overseas email exchange. Rivetra.)**

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing._

_I can't stop my hands from shaking_

_'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight._

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._

_And no one understands what we went through._

_It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried._

_Been thinking about the bar we drank in._

_Feeling like the sofa was sinking._

_I was warm in the hold of your eyes._

_So if my words break through the wall_

_To meet you at your door, _

_All I can say is "Girl, I mean them all."_

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing._

_I can't stop my hands from shaking_

_'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight._

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._

_And no one understands what we went through._

_It was short. It was sweet. We tried._

_Oh I can't cope. These arms are yours to hold._

_And I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._

_And no one understands what we went through._

_It was short. It was sweet. We tried._

_We tried._

_-Levi_

Petra almost laughed. Quickly, she began typing.

_Levi!_

_God, you make it sound like we broke up! What is with the past tense? We are trying and we're not done, ok?_

_At least it wasn't 'thinking of me;' though 'dance with me tonight' would have had me at your door._

_Wait a week or bother getting a skype._

_-Petra._

_PS: Your writing is excusable._

**(AN: I just thought that this would be cute. It is quite generic - you could make it for absolutely any ship, I just characterize Petra with that tone.**

**All the songs referenced here are Olli Murs' genius. 'Thinking of me' has the relationship further in the past tense and 'Dance with me tonight' is quite an upbeat invitation (its video rocks as well).)**


	6. More Songs

**(Sequel to scene 3 - songs. As their relationship progresses, Petra persuades Levi to write his own work.)**

_"__Every time that you get undressed-"_

"We've not yet done any of that."

Levi sighed. _"Alabama, Arkansas,_

_I love my ma, I love my pa."_

"You're an orphan, I should be singing that part." Petra squeezed his shoulder. "Not to mention, we would probably never have that kind of conversation." She referred to the conversation in the middle which was about the female having a near death experience.

"Christ, Ral."

"Hey, it's true." Petra hugged him. "Besides, you don't need to keep singing for me."

"_What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you._ Besides, you don't need to be such a bitch."

"Fans get more demanding."

Levi sighed and looked around. The limo was quiet and Petra was only a recent addition. Before, she rode separately in a cab, but now that they were dating Levi revealed the fact to the public. The audience did like Petra – she was normal enough to give the girls some sense of hope, but exceptional enough to make men envious. Not that Levi cared about any of that – he had her come on stage because she had always wanted that experience and he wanted to share it with her. "You know," he began quietly, almost to himself, saying the type of thing he reserved for Petra, "I am actually inspired by you."

Petra nodded, leaning on his shoulder. "Enough to write your own stuff?" She asked.

"Enough to ignore the crowd. Every time I get too nervous I pretend I'm singing to you." Petra kissed him.

"You'll be fine."

"I know."

"You should write your own stuff."

"I can't imagine music good enough for you."

"Then try writing about something else."

"If I can think of much else, I'll try it."

"You should. I bet you'd be a great artist."

"I am."

"You're a singer."

"Like you know anything about it."

"That's where agent terminology puts you, anyway."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"Write!" Petra kissed him. The limo slowed down. The couple stepped out, the lipstick stain on Levi being noted thoroughly by the small crowd. Another concert to cover songs at, and maybe his last.

**(These seem to get shorter with time... it's kind of bad...**

**Songs (in order):**

**- Trumpets (Jason Derulo)**

**- Home (Edward Sharpe and the magnetic zeroes)**

**- For the longest time (Billy Joel))**


	7. Safe and Sound

**(Before the 57th expedition, Petra tries to boost morale by singing. Levi stops this, but regrets that later.)**

Levi heard a melodic voice coming from the hallway. Usually, the castle was quiet except for a little chatter, but today there was some beautiful singing voice.

Levi walked down the echoing stone corridors, pacing towards the dining room. As his footsteps grew audible to the mess hall, the voices hushed significantly.

Levi stopped at his usual spot at the head of the table and asked: "Who was singing?"

"Me sir." Petra quietly replied.

"What was it?"

"An old lullaby."

"Called?" Everybody remembered that Levi was unfortunately inexperienced in these terms.

"It had no name sir."

"What was it?"

"How do I-"

"Sing it." Petra was shocked and nervous. She was already blushing before she realized consciously that she would be singing for Levi. "Well? Did you forget it already?" Levi impatiently asked, unable to understand his soldier's reaction.

Petra sighed and steeled herself. Thinking about killing titans, she began: "_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

"The usual."

"I think it helps morale."

Levi looked at Petra, the only human since Isabel and Furlan who would say such a thing to his face. "It may, if you need it."

"More the merrier, sir."

"Be quiet and go to bed soon." Levi sighed and walked away, musing on how his experience reduced his need for such songs.

Levi finished his paper work and slept.

The next day was the 57th expedition outside the wall. There seemed to be no significant change in morale. Of course, Levi thought, nothing would help anything about the situation.

As Levi set off to reunite with his squad, he wondered if he had missed the major morale boost. Then he saw Gunther. Then Erd. Then Auro. Then Petra. He rushed off to see what Eren got himself into.

After one of the greatest failures in survey corps history, Levi found Petra's body. He accompanied it on the carriage wondering what to keep, how to remember the squad. He didn't have the patches or anything of theirs.

In his quiet thought, he found himself singing softly:

"_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

His voice rolled on the last word as he remembered Petra's doing, rolling up and down the pitch as Petra's body rolled away.

**(The song is safe and sound by Taylor Swift.**

**Sorry about the sadness, I hope you guys liked it.**

**These drabble are short! (I hope their alright, though.)**

**Have fun!)**


	8. Revialle's rhyming reaction

**(Levi's reaction to Petra's death and Erwin's wisdom and rhyming breath.)**

_The tree was tainted red,_

_Around that perfect head,_

_Of pain, grief and loss it said,_

_The greatest of us dead._

_His heart fell like lead,_

_The most soft and fickle of metals,_

_Breaking to shards that stung like nettles._

_He knew he was of a different mettle,_

_Yet present was a grief he could not settle._

_If only he spoke,_

_Her understanding silence once broke,_

_The truth behind a common joke,_

_The shaking of a quiet yoke._

_All the hope had turned to smoke._

_Sighing he stole a glance,_

_as she rolled off on her last dance._

_If only life gave him a second chance,_

_Upon it he had hoped he'd prance,_

_Even just for one more glance._

Erwin put down the paper. He wondered when Levi had become a poet. He quickly stole it, to be able to ridicule the sentiment later.

Levi entered the office as if a writer had cued it. "Yes?" He asked, weary of existence.

"I never knew you were a poet."

"I never knew you snooped."

"Otherwise you would have hid it?"

"Otherwise I would be worse off as a soldier?"

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"What?"

"It's about Petra, I can tell."

"Yes, it is."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't need to."

"Did you two-"

"You did read the poem, right?" "If only he spoke," Erwin thought.

"Yeah. What's with the third person?"

"Maybe that part of me is dead."

"Really?"

"I doubt I would ever fall in love again."

"Good."

"If only life gave him a second chance."

"Upon it he had hoped he'd prance?"

"Even just for one more glance."

"Kill the Titan with a lance, come out of your depressed trance." Erwin held Levi's shoulders. "Make her happy with what you are, I doubt her spirit is very far."

Petra wished that they could see her grin, but was happy that they were not blinded by her memory. She knew Levi loved her and the fact was always enough, she never needed him to declare it, but was happy that he did in his way.

**(I hoped you guys liked that. How was the poetry?**

**Also, yes, Erwin did just rhyme - twice.**

**Have fun! (The next scene should be quite long - maybe worthy of a separate fic.))**


	9. Reunion

**(Levi and Petra meet in college after a friendship from middle school. Neither would predict the outcome of the reunion.)**

The Shinshiga University was in a grey zone. Students in nearby Trost and Shinshiga themselves thought of the school as an easy safe bet – they could roll in with lower GPAs and scores and not have to worry about rejection too often. Yet, on the other hand, the students from further districts saw the school as a decent choice – admittedly not of the best, but far from a bad school. The school appeared more selective and opportune for history and engineering majors as scores matter a little more and the school was ranked nationally as one of the better for the two fields.

Levi walked across the famous Yeager square, wondering how his life would be. He was lost in cringing about spending the next year rooming with Erwin and dealing with Hange – high school friends who seemed to want to continue to torment him.

Luckily, Levi managed to move in in his favourite way: on his own. Soon, however, Erwin and Hange would put an end to that calm.

The building in front of him, he saw was an old brick one. He placed in the later time in the wall, after the discovery of shifters judging by the style. It was a few years after the nearby ruins of Berlin were found and regency architecture was rediscovered and quickly copied. The ivy on it was a mark of the tremendous age as was the lawn in the front. The lawn was a unique aspect of the neighbourhood as the urban area had little grass.

Suddenly, his angle and trajectory shifted. He took a pace to counteract and found that the thing that impacted him was still on him – in fact, hugging him. He cringed at the thought, wondering if it was too late to give up on college until he realized that he could reprimand the person for their social faux pas (usually it was the other way around).

He grunted and received a sigh. What was this psychopath on him? He turned and found a forehead buried on his shoulder and a tangle of orange covering the face and his shoulder. A few bells – in fact a town's worth of bells – rang in his memory. That tangle was not unfamiliar.

"Levi." It was not the usual way he heard his name. He had not heard it that way in a long time. It was the way she said it. Not the way Erwin mocked him through it. Not the conduit for Hange's annoying remarks. Not the crack of a whip his father used it as. Not the way teachers groaned it as a placeholder for Satan. It was the way Petra used it – the label for a friend, the way of addressing a person she cared for, the soft sound of reunion, a complement that that was the label this figure had.

"Petra?" It came as it generally did: the surprised question. Petra always surprised Levi in some way, and this was a climax in her surprises.

There was a pause, a content sigh, and then the reply: "Your voice hasn't changed."

"Neither has yours."

Petra looked up and stared for a minute before stroking his face. "Barely any facial hair."

"I shave."

"But your face isn't rough."

"Is that good?"

"I guess."

"I never knew you applied to Shinshiga."

"Best for engineering in the region, you know."

"Best for history as well."

"Which dorm are you headed for?"

"The Reiss house for historians. You?"

"Arlert engineering quad."

"They're not far, right?"

"No." They walked off to their dorms. "Any friends from high school?"

"Roommate Erwin and local lunatic Hange."

"Me too – my friends are all rooming together, but I can't stay with them."

"Why?"

"They're all guys – Auro, Erd and Gunther."

"No girls?"

"I told you everybody was bitchy."

"Nobody new?"

"Not a female in our grade."

They walked off as Levi wondered how the universe deterministically brought Petra back into his life. Had he known no better, he would put this forward as evidence of a God.

Petra had been in his life over seventh and eighth grade. In the middle of seventh grade, as he enjoyed his loneliness and peace, Petra came in to the class. Her first day was odd for Levi as he felt somehow renewed by her presence. Some foresight showed him that she was special.

Experience proved his foresight. On the second day of the year, she sat with him over a lunch. The lunches continued until they were sharing homework and details about their lives and other such chatter Levi had never before entertained. He knew that she was a special friend (his only) and that he would get attached quickly.

With her simple charm and carefree brightness, Petra brought a new light into Levi's life. He wondered how nobody else managed the task – the way she did it made it look easy. "Why me, Petra?" He asked her once, putting the usual surprise in her name.

"Everybody else is a bit bitchy – either too posh or too ignorant. They only care about what they can tell others, they don't tell others what they care about."

"We're not too different."

"We're different enough." With that life drifted by. In two months, they began meeting at Petra's house, doing homework as Levi was helped with math and Petra took help in history. They enjoyed their talks and videogames (both were surprised at each other's proficiency and were killing each other in no time).

Time rolled along as their friendship and understanding grew. They quietly enjoyed their time with each other in the background as the popular groups drifted in their reigns of bullying.

Then, as Levi was used to, a good thing ended. In the summer of eighth grade, Levi's father – Kenny – had to move because of his 'job.'

Levi's memory forced him through the end of July, when he finally left. Petra had known since he did – in March. Yet, the finality was saddening as they left with tears. Levi remembered because the goodbye was a first: as Petra forced a hug on him, he kissed her – on the lips. As they ran out of breath, Levi gasped out a "I love you."

Petra hid her face on his shoulder, quietly saying "I'll miss you." They parted quickly after that, slightly awkward about the kiss but busied with the depression of the parting.

After a few days, occupied by settling into college, Petra met Levi at a coffee shop. As the met, Petra urgently asked: "Give me a way to contact you."

"What?"

"A way to reach you – phone number or email or something."

"Oh, 609-379-5079."

Petra typed it in before saying her second thing: "And, I have to tell you, I got your letter."

"You did?"

"I wanted to say yes."

"To-"

"Everything."

Levi remembered the letter. He snuck it into Hange's mailbox one morning during his sophomore year in high school.

_Dear Petra,_

_Sorry about the way this is. I can't contact you – dad's being a bitch (he thinks I'm too attached). Don't reply to this – if he knows about it, I'll be in deep shit._

_I just wanted to say, I miss you. I wish that I had you here or, better yet, I were there. So much is happening, and I wish I could experience that with you._

_How's life? (Sorry, I forgot you can't answer.) Would you have gone to prom with me? If you were here, would I be more sociable? (My math grades would be better at least.)_

_This is annoying. I wish you could reply. I hope we meet and get to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Levi._

"How can you say yes to 'how's life'?"

"Fine." Petra sighed and handed him a paper. "That's the long answer."

Levi opened it and began reading, becoming lost in the words before he knew it.

_Hey Levi,_

_('dear' feels too formal) I wish you wrote earlier. For a short while I worried you forgot me. I wish I could reply, but seeing as I can't you probably won't ever read this. If you do, please don't judge (you already think this is too sentimental, I know), I just miss you as I said I would, so I thought I'd write everything here._

_Life is fine. It would be more if you were here, but fine is all I can have right now (especially with GPAs). I have new friends – they moved in recently and think decently and you would probably like them as well. I hope you found friends in Shinshiga._

_I would have definitely gone to prom with you (in fact, if you want I'll try to find a way to sneak myself over – if I find a way to communicate with you). I think you are sociable in your own way – you definitely care and are not too bad to talk to._

_Two other things: I have attached a picture of me, just for reference. Do you have a phone I can reach you with? Also, listen, about the kiss: I'm willing to pretend it never happened (sorry if you really meant it – I don't think I love you)._

_See you!_

_Petra._

Petra could not bear to see Levi read the letter – she did not want to see him react to it – so, she had disappeared.

Levi looked up and noted that she was gone. He texted her a quick "don't worry about the letter, I liked it."

Two months flashed by as Levi and Petra grew accustomed to college and re-kindled their friendship. In fact, they added many others by connecting their social groups together – a marvellous fit which Hange, Mike and Erwin were surprised to know was thanks to Levi.

Levi and Petra slipped into their old friendship where they fit together like brother and sister and worked together like a couple. Many wondered how the duo were not an actual item – everybody saw that they should be.

Yet it was changing. With maturity, Levi realized that he meant to kiss her that summer day – genuinely felt that it was right and that there was nothing more fitting.

Petra began to feel a similar way. She began to want him in a way she never did before. She began to care, she began to worry, she began to think and she began to love.

They spent a month in love with each other before, on an average night of math studying (she was helping Levi with math she did two years ago), she decided to declare her feelings.

Petra sat nervously at the edge of the bed watching Levi ponder over some example product rule problem. She knew the next one would get some cursing out of him – chain rule and product rule were nastier when combined. She folded her hands around her bent knees and rocked nervously. "Levi."

He looked up, hopeful that there was an easier way that the rule he was repeatedly applying. "I love you." Petra said quickly. Immediately, she broke eye contact, glaze darting as if Levi's attention as a car's headlights and she was the deer entrapped.

Levi moved calmly to make sure he did not literally leap and rip his homework up in the process. He crawled over to Petra and said just next to her cheek: "you could have waited for me to finish the problem."

"You could have quit looking so perfect while doing the problem." Levi smirked and kissed Petra on the lips.

"I could argue that I've waited four years."

"Then I was stupid back then."

"I was as well."

"Better late than never."

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it.**

**My favorite part was the paragraph when Petra says "Levi" the first time (that was so much fun to write).**

**I hope you did not find the tense confusing.**

**This may become its own fic.**

**Have fun!)**


	10. The Survey Said: Carpe Diem

**(Eren asks about love revealing the squads hidden attractions and learning that there is no time like the present.)**

Everybody thought that the dinner would be a normal one – the quiet sit around the old wooden table, each ruminating the future or the past, relishing the thin stew in a vain attempt to regain some energy. The biggest deviation would be an announcement from Levi: something about the present – training, a mission or the dirtiness of the area.

That changed when Eren softly spoke up. "Guys, I have to ask you all something." Levi nodded in approval as all faces turned on him. "Mikasa and I were wondering why it is that you want us together so badly." Eren was right about the squad – at every opportunity the two of them were put together and the squad enjoyed their quiet commentary on the relationship they wished was real.

Everybody around the table looked guilty – they had all committed the same as the other. Levi sighed, hating the fact that he had to deal with these stupid teenage problems. As guilty as he was, an adult would have had him stop or actually started the relationship. But teenagers had to fuss. "How about we all tell you our reasons and then, if you want, ask us to stop and I'll see to it." Levi calmly said, groaning at necessities.

Everybody looked lost. Nobody expected Levi to invite this type of conversation at the squad table, or anywhere else. "I'll start." He sighed, dismayed that nobody else wanted to join in and hopeful that something from him would open them up. "You remember Ral, don't you?" If Eren did not, he would be dead, but that was postponed by a nod. "I w-am in love with her." Everybody looked shocked. Eren was the only person who had ever known the Ral referred to, but it came as a surprise that Levi was in love. "I'm sure she loved me as well, but I was too scared, too cowardly to say anything, much less do anything." People stayed quiet, hoping not to end this unusual story from Levi. "It is because I regret that every day now, because I always wish I told her once, did something. And I hope you never have to face that ever in your life."

Everybody took a minute to recover from a shattering of everything they knew about Levi. It saddened him that none of these blind teenagers could see the real him – they preferred seeing the inhuman cold-hearted badass he pretended to be. "Who's next?" He challenged. He turned to Armin who nodded a no. He pointed at Jean.

Jean sighed as the spotlight turned on him. "Well, I would say that it was a joke for me the whole time, but that would be a lie. I knew what love felt like when Marco was here. Even when he breathed. I can only hope you two stop being idiots and enjoy each other while you have them. Carpe Diem, my mum used to say." Everybody did miss Marco and nodded sadly. "Next?" Jean said in his wistful tone of woe.

"Jean, I thought you liked Mikasa." Reiner said.

"No, I felt attracted, but did not fall in love."

Connie looked up. "I think I'm next." Everybody nodded, giving him the spotlight. "I want you to feel what I feel now with Sasha." They smiled warmly at each other. "I think it's the best when everybody shares their love for each other."

"I agree!" Sasha exclaimed. "You two are so great for each other."

There was a silence as everybody looked at Reiner. "Sorry, I just do it for the fun of it." He sighed.

"I just hope that you guys can be happy even after everything you guys have lost. It would feel nice to know that humans don't break that easily." Bertholdt said quickly and awkwardly after Reiner's comment.

Ymir looked around quickly. "I don't know why I do it, I guess I just want to fit in." She was a terrible liar and everybody knew she had other motivations.

Christa spoke up. "I love somebody – she's in this room." She hid her face on the table and everybody knew the couple they would pick on after Eren and Mikasa had their fill. "And I wish I could tell her directly. I hope you guys do the same, it would help me quite a lot."

Then it was Armin's turn. "I'm afraid, I love Annie." Everybody respectfully nodded, hiding their gasps. "I spent the time accusing her hoping I was wrong and when I helped with her capture I hoped she'd redeem herself with answers. Sorry, heicho, relatively redeemed."

"The heart wants what it wants, Arlert."

"Well, so firstly there is that hope for you and that envy that you get who you want. Also, having known you two for the longest time, I know you guys are perfect for each other. You know, as Jean said: carpe diem – seize the day. At least one of you won't rebel and spy on the corps."

"We'll leave you two to mull over what you have heard, after dinner."

After the remainder of dinner, the squad left Eren and Mikasa alone. "Carpe diem, right?" Eren quietly said.

Mikasa embraced Eren and they held each other for a few minutes. Mikasa quickly kissed Eren's cheek. "The survey said, carpe diem." Eren quietly whispered before kissing Mikasa's lips.

**(A/N: I hope you guys like it. These are the other ships I have for Snk.**

**Notes on them (in order of appearance):**

**- Levi x Petra: any avid reader of mine would know this as a common thread.**

**- Jean x Marco: yes, I ship it (sorry that I trashed your ship, Jean x Mikasa fans).**

**- Sasha x Connie: aren't they perfect?**

**- Ymir x Christa: I think this one ended like Rivetra, with Ymir too scared just as Levi was.**

**- Eren x Mikasa: I'm pretty sure this is quite canon.**

**I have others, but there was no slick integration of those. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, Bertholdt's guilt trip... that was perfect.**

**Have fun!)**


	11. Mother

**(Eren learns what Levi lost over the 57th expedition)**

Eren knew that the reaction that Levi was having was terrible. It was the sad desperation that Eren thought he could relate to. In one fell swoop, Levi lost his entire family.

The old squad was like a family. They had their secrets, their understanding and their conventions. They were close, protective and together.

Everything was balanced, everybody was happy as they trained and handled the rigours of the military.

Eren knew what it was like to lose family. He knew that nobody but Levi would be able to handle the aftermath.

Eren did have his own bout of depression, but that was overcome quickly by a reunion with his trainee squad. Levi, on the other hand, was only reminded.

Eren spoke to Hange, who was already saddened and did not stay away from tears for very long.

Erwin was too busy to be addressed and Mike did not really know enough.

That only left Levi. Levi knew the dead family because he was its last living remnant. Levi suffered and noting that, Eren kept his distance.

That changed one day when Levi was walking around the barracks. It was a rare sight as Eren knew that Levi liked to keep to his office. Generally, a sight of the new squad would send him back there for a short while.

"Heicho," Eren decided to speak, "I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

Levi grunted and Eren took it as a yes. "I wanted to say I understand what you're going through." Levi was still focussed on him, so Eren continued. "I know what it's like to lose family." Levi seemed to glare, but Eren believed that talking would help the desolate man. "I know that the squad was more than just a group of subordinates. They were your family, weren't they?" Levi sighed. "Petra was like a mother, and Auro was like the youngest child and Erd the eldest with Gunther in the middle." Eren was improvising, but did not know any better.

"It must have been easy for you." Levi commented quietly.

"The squad? Unfortunately, I did not know them well enough."

"Good for you, because you won't understand yet."

"I beg your pardon Heicho?"

"If Petra were ever a mother," Levi said, turning to walk away, "I would be the father." Levi walked away.

Eren gawped. He was transfixed and lost, everywhere and nowhere, thinking yet dumbfounded. He could not believe it, yet the tragedy was too beautiful. It was stunning that Levi still believed in his love. It was bitter that he could only believe.

Eren walked unable to take his eyes of the disappearing broken-hearted man. He walked directly into a wall as he realized: he would never feel that pain unless he lost Mikasa, and maybe he never would feel that way about anybody ever.

**(A/N: I hope you liked this one! It was a fun write!**

**Have fun!)**


	12. Cass Anova and Petra

**(Weak womanizing teaches Cass a lesson as he witnesses true love.)**

Cass Anova was the hard worker's nightmare. He was the exception to the rule, the worker's ultimate insecurity, the flaw in the reasoning for anybody to work hard. Cass was slick – slicker than the average Sina politician and slicker than anybody in the military police.

While the sinecure ranks did not care, Cass left his unctuous stain in every square foot of the police's compound. The stains were more prominent in the female soldier's and citizen's beds, but offices of higher ranking officials were also quite permeated.

In his grease, he slid into lives and out of them, leaving them, as fat, with heart disease or some other health problems.

This passed on within Sina for a few months before one morning, Cass was sent to Karanese. New women and offices, however, only gave the oil more opportunity to spread. The oil burned and the police tried to put it out with fire, only to ignite other places in their foolish attempt.

Cass Anova was quickly kicked out of Karanese and sent to light another place – Trost. By now, word of him had spread. Women knew to hide and officials knew not to trust. The high ranking women were in double jeopardy.

Stationed in Trost for a military gathering, Petra wondered why the survey corps was being honoured. Erwin had cautioned the corps as he believed that this was some sort of military police ploy.

She was walking on a quiet street near the barracks the corps had been allocated. The evening was a nice one and Petra wished that the rest of her squad could have joined her. Levi heicho seemed to be in a good enough mood to join in on the walk.

Her thoughts seemed to focus on Levi. She knew she liked him, but knew that a relationship or attempts at one would be futile because he did not love people the way she wanted to be loved.

Suddenly, she heard a call for help. Following her spirit, Petra dashed to see what the trouble was. She found a man being beaten by some gangsters. She could barely discern a uniform. She rushed in, knowing that the unfortunate victim was a victim of a public misunderstanding – the general hatred for the military.

With a quick surprise kick on the first of the five men, Petra knocked down an opponent. She whirled and punched another before anybody noticed the groan of the first man. The third was tripped and kicked as he whirled to investigate the disappearance of his gang. The fourth came soon after, able to throw a decent punch which was expertly blocked. The last man pretty much ran on his own.

Petra looked at the victim. He seemed to be a handsome man of black hair, a clean shave and plain ovular, but long face. As Petra inspected his features, she found herself comparing the man to Levi (the man lost quickly), wondering what the person sounded like.

"What divine providence hath delivered me from their Hell to thine angelic arms?"

Petra's heart, despite itself, skipped a beat. "That providence was the angel's arms, that stopped their demonic charms. Tell me briefly of their harms."

"…Their harms?" Petra sighed. She was hopeful that the person actually loved older English, but was quickly let down – she did improvise quite well, she was sure. Yet, few alive shared her passion, most of the squad ridiculed it (she never asked Levi).

"Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." The man got up. "Can I entreat you a drink?"

"Entreat? You owe me."

Cass smirked. He never met one like this before. "Has the repayment of debt ever been so pleasurable?"

"Depends on your debts."

"Then I can assure you, no."

"Have many loans led to groans, but by your look, soft moans?" Petra hoped he might see the subtle jab in this.

"No, I've not incurred much debt."

"But you have moaned?"

"I will for you." Petra blushed. That was impossible. It was not something she would want.

"If you take me too, but that I shall not lose to you."

"Even after a drink?"

"And a decade to think."

"Why?"

"I believe my heart is taken, in desire you cannot awaken, you've lost and he's not shaken, to expect me you are mistaken."

"Can you stop with the rhyme?"

"Is it a crime?"

"Just…"

"If you don't want to take me to the bar, knowing now I'll not go too far, I'll leave you on this foot of tar."

"Fine, leave, I'm sure I'll find better anyway."

"Whatever better means to you, if a member of your whore crew." Petra was enjoying herself too much with the rhyme and wondered why she had such a natural knack for flowing sounds.

"That was cruel."

"Like you're any better, a womanizer by letter, many hearts you must fetter."

"Just… bye!" Cass was annoyed. She was attractive but did not fall for his charm. Since when were such attractive women that smart? He wondered in his sexist swamp, knowing that she would never be found with him unless rape was involved and Cass was not completely lacking in morals.

"What is your name?"

"Why?"

"I never asked and in warning women I am tasked."

"I will never tell you."

"Cass Anova I would guess, and I could scarcely imagine less."

"Less?"

"Of anything good." With that Petra turned away, wandering back to the barracks, pondering why she bothered saving the man.

"You're early." Petra looked around expecting Auro and jolting in her sudden discovery of Levi.

"Bad night."

Levi, unexpectedly, sat down. "Care to share, of what do I have to beware?"

"The warning does not apply to you, but rather the females of this crew. There was a man Cass Anova named, who to have spoken to I am ashamed."

"The womanizer of the town? I'm glad he did not take you down."

"I ruined him, on a quick-witted whim."

"Are the women of the city stupid, or are you immune to cupid?"

"The women maybe dumb, of that I must keep mum. Yet, cupid in me has an arrow struck and in his love I am stuck."

"Sorry to break the rhyme, but actually?"

Petra sighed. She steeled herself, hoping she did not blush in dialogue. "Yes."

"Who?"

"I would prefer not to tell, heicho."

"Again using my title against me." Levi groaned, knowing that that was what Petra did when she wanted to grow distant – she began to treat Levi as the captain, not a friend.

"Please, Levi."

"My worst guess is better than the real answer."

"Fine. But, you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"I promise."

"I love you." She said it quickly, forcing the words out because she knew he need to hear them.

Levi smiled, and kissed Petra. "That was far from my worst guess."

"Good to know."

Cass peered away from the window and understood the woman finally. He did not lose his talent, she kept hers. He was not bad at his trade, she was not for trading. Maybe she was of a higher standard, but it did not bother him – Cass knew what not to touch.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this (the rhyme was arbitrary, but I think it showcased Petra's wit and Levi's compatibility with her).**

**This is my take on a scene in Burlador de Sevilla where a similar Casanova (Cass Anova = Don Juan) wins out.**

**Cass may appear as an OC in later scenes, such as one where Mikasa rejects him in a less polite way.**

**Have fun and premature Happy Valentine's day!)**


	13. Poetic Love

**Armin tries reading poetry and learns that not all literature is written.**

Armin was weary. Everything around him seemed to lag as his brain did. He knew he was not meant for it, but that never stopped him. He knew he could not be a soldier, yet there he was. He knew he could not endure with the sad souls surrounding, still solid he stood. He knew literature was not meant for him, nevertheless analysis tempted him.

He had read many works. He read non-fiction frequently and was proud to have solely authored that. He read some fiction as well, varied works on people in Sina or braver souls in Shinshiga. He understood plots and remembered characters, but nothing prepared him for literature.

He saw his first poem that night: Shakespeare's sonnet 116. The sonnet was of love, that much was straightforward, but few lines in it made little sense. The poem addressed eternal love, he realized after a third reading, but he would never know how exactly over the next few lines.

"Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheek

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks."

He did not understand a single word from that part. Before and after those three lines, the poem did not hide its meaning and everything was evident. Within those words, however, seemed to appear a foreign language.

He read the analysis that came with the poem (the book he found was nice enough to offer that), and saw that the first part was about youth: love does not wilt like one's face. Those physical attributes, the second line pointed out, change by death's clock, though love does not, as the third summarized.

He sighed, lost in his quest for meaning and aware that he may never find a way to understand the poem.

Hange entered the library and found it with its new common occupant. Hange and that small wood and paper matchstick of a room (in proportion as well) had both seen occupants drift by. The books, the room and the Hange did not alter as the hand on the gas lamp illuminating the glorified closet. "Hey, Armin."

"Hange!"

"You're reading the poetry book?"

"Yes."

"Thank God, I thought it would feel left behind." Hange's look grew distant. "You know, as its past reader-"

"Petra, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I found some paper in between one of the pages."

"Well?"

"I decided it was private enough for me not to want to read."

"I see."

"Found it outside this poem." Armin flipped the book, showing Hange the difficult sonnet.

"She told me about it."

"Was she in love?"

"With the sonnet at least."

Armin flipped the book back and reclined in the seat. "I hate literature."

"Really?"

"It's so hard: the words have meanings, the sounds are programmed to carry messages, the form and tone affect everything and the metaphors are so weird."

"You have to get into it."

"Have you?"

"Not really. Petra did – she told me all about it. She said there was some poem – sound and sense – that conveyed everything important."

"Literature about literature."

"Unfortunately."

"Who was her favourite poet?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I'll like them as well because we're from the same time."

"Levi."

"What?"

"She called him a poet once. Her favourite, I think she said."

"Why?"

"I tried to ask. She said something about brevity being the key."

"Brevity?"

"Apparently, his words convey more than what he says."

"And Petra understood that?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to read her thing?"

"Give it to Levi."

"Heicho?"

"He knew her the best." Hange hoped her lie would help Levi since, with Petra, he never got to lie.

Armin was surprised, but chose against questioning Hange's statement. He could not sleep as his mind wandered about, conjuring an image of this mysterious Petra, wondering who would read poetry and who would know Levi that well. Did Petra know Levi from before his military life? He did not know what, why or how to think about those two. Sleepless and thankful that the day was not planned to be physically strenuous, Armin rolled out of bad and throwing on his uniform, wandered to the dining area.

Levi was sitting in the dark. Armin discerned his figure from past experience and the shape of the shadowy green in the shade. The two armchairs were misfits, enjoying each other's company just as their occupants would around the low, round table. On the table, a reflection revealed a kettle glinting in the small light of the room. A low slurp suggested the kettle's contents. Armin sat at a table, wondering what his Heicho was doing.

"You also just enjoying the morning Arlert? She is enjoying as well."

"She?"

"Mother nature."

"Is that the only way to interpret that pronoun?"

"Interpretation is up to the audience."

"I interpret your 'her' differently."

"Your choice."

"And yours, I think."

"So, then who did I mean?"

"Petra Ral." From behind the armchair which shielded Levi, a soft clink pierced the veil of his face. "In the mornings she enjoyed, she must have been quite the audience."

"I was." Armin thought a little, delving into Levi's words: he was the audience, he enjoyed his mornings with her and he was special to her. Two words, three meanings.

"Then I hope you would be happy to have this." Armin feared to see Levi's face and thus only handed the paper around the chair. Levi took it quickly and Armin wondered how both of them would have to hide.

Levi took the paper with little intention of reading it. Eren had probably put Armin up to some heinous task in the squad's immature attempt to humanize their leader. Levi was not a human – not without her.

Then he saw the handwriting. It was the unique cursive that many found pompous but he found elegant. 'Petra' was all it said and she was all it took. The clinks betrayed more as the kettle slid away and the paper rustled open.

Armin spent the next five minutes in worry, hoping the day would not turn physically strenuous due to his bad judgement.

"Now I have something of hers." Levi said. In those six words, Armin learned tone and how the way the words are said invert the interpretation: in other tones, the phrase would sound acquisitive, in Levi's the sentence felt like a soulful completion – the meeting of a goal, the attainment of a nirvana.

Armin realized, as he rose to prepare his breakfast, that everybody was a poet and all words said meant double the words unsaid or triple the interpretations allowed. Everybody could bend tone and tame sound to make a sense of feeling and everybody mastered literature as they communicated. It was that everybody only fully understood their favourite poet and because of that, everybody else's full meanings were lost. Love was finding somebody to be poetic in their every move and poetry was what Levi shunned.

**(A/N: Yes, somehow this is Rivetra.**

**I hope you liked it. I will try to publish what Petra wrote somewhere.**

**Enjoy!)**


	14. Petra's Poetic Perspective: On Ackerman

**(Petra pens a poem and as Cupid's arrow, it strikes surprisingly.)**

_On Ackerman's Kingdom_

_In the midst of the white plane of his face,_

_Beneath black mountains of hair,_

_Breaks the porcelain in his black orb's stare._

_Within the orbs is the kingdom,_

_The land to be attained,_

_And without lie titans,_

_Fear of all that is strange._

* * *

><p><em>This exterior maybe be breached,<em>

_And the inside of his Maria quickly reached._

_Here, however, is no entry - it is far out._

_Still one may find oneself mired in his doubt._

_Many are in here and they know him:_

_Humanity's Strongest,_

_Though not knowing him the longest._

_His Highness still does shun here,_

_Travellers enter and leave through one ear._

_My travels began here,_

_As I struggled to see him clear._

* * *

><p><em>Within wall Rose,<em>

_One's ears have drunk his curt prose,_

_In his fear many have froze,_

_And deep in here is the group he chose._

_I reached this group quickly,_

_And realized that care grows thickly;_

_As his blades do kill,_

_For our lives' thrill._

_Though he does not cry shrill,_

_Through details and timely hands,_

_He cares still._

* * *

><p><em>I ventured boldly further,<em>

_To the palace where none have been before._

_Yet I stand at Sina's door,_

_Knowing to ask to venture more._

_To transcend the gate,_

_I knew my fate:_

_For he would no longer be my king,_

_Signing off superiority with a ring._

_I have yet to knock,_

_To test the door's brass lock._

_Is he a Titan, that I fear so?_

_But, within my Sina, couldn't he go?_

_Then are our kingdoms one,_

_Since they had begun?_

_Thus I must have faith:_

_Levi, will you marry me?_

_-Petra Ral_

Levi turned over the paper, despite knowing better than to expect another poem. He put down the paper, wondering how truly he was proposed to. He sighed and thought through his day: in thirty minutes, Petra would be coming to talk about training – some weekly thing Hange persuaded Erwin to push on him, under the pretext of helping Petra settle in. They never talked on training. Levi would say "you're alright, right?" or something equally noncommittal and insincere and Petra would always end the conversation quickly. The only time the meeting took more than five minutes was the day she and Auro got into a fight.

This time, though, Levi was inspired to add to the meeting. On a spare paper he penned a 'Sina' and stuck the sheet on his door. With that, he waited, wondering how Petra would react. He was sure the reference was too subtle, but she would find out in any case – the poetry book she hid it in was on his desk.

He spent the next half hour enjoying the complements she bestowed on him and the beautiful reflection she wrote on his ugly life.

A knock broke his reverie. He opened the door and chose a course of action. "Well, then ask." He said, meaning it in reflection of her paper.

"Why Sina?" She took it as a question on his.

"It's the deepest layer." Levi turned and walked to his desk.

"Heichou, your office is hardly deep." Petra was clueless on her functional double-entendre as she followed her superior.

"No Petra, it's my keep."

"What?" She never knew her leader to be poetic. Levi sat down at his desk. Petra looked down and found the book. "You didn't read the-"

"On King Ackerman's Kingdom?" Petra's red face fell into her palms. "It was nice." Petra glanced up, revealing her red shade. "The last line-"

"It was hyperbole! I had to make it work within the meaning. I didn't want to-"

"Marry me?"

"Ask you like that."

"Well how, then?" Levi said, tone flickering in a smirk.

"After dating you for a while."

"So you meant it."

Petra sighed and looked around before quietly saying: "I love you."

"I… I owe you a poem." Levi said.

"To each their own expression, if words are not your thing, just tell me."

Levi sighed and straightened his posture. "I love you."

"So, we date?" Petra gave up on this being reality: it was clearly a dream.

"Yes. I'll take you somewhere. Meet me here, at this time, tomorrow."

"Will it work?"

"We'll have to see."

"See you tomorrow, Heicho."

"It's-"

"I know Levi, I was kidding."

"See you."

"Tomorrow." It was not a dream, she knew. It was her poetry serving an unintended purpose.

**(A/N: I hope you liked this!**

**I feel the poetry was nice - tremendously better than the one by Levi.**

**Also, how was the aftermath? Are these good?**

**I plan on having much more poetry by SnK characters. This is merely one of those by Petra, many characters would probably write many poems.**

**Have fun!)**


	15. The Soulmate Clock

**(In a time where love it determined, Levi and Petra find their love and see beauty in discovery's uncertainty.)**

In the deterministic universe, it was inevitable that one could predict the future. However, simulating everybody knowing everything led to simulations of Hell. People reacted based on a future that their reactions would alter and the few who knew the alterations would react to those, causing a spiral of ill-informed moves. However, Love Inc. did find a way to use prediction without ruining the future. Running the model showed the people knowing when they would meet their soulmate would not cause any problems with the world – that data was below government limits of sensitivity to its knowledge.

The bracelet that did this was a simple count-down and was never wrong. By 3250, a century after its invention, Love Inc. had made an inordinate sum. Furthermore, the invention was ubiquitous and trusted.

This made life easy and hard. There was deathly impatience and reassuring rigidity. Society changed to the point where monogamy and sex with only one mate were both preferred if not brutally selected, making the soulmate a sole mate. It led to harmonious families and happier people as insecurity and incorrectness melted away.

Petra and Hange had been friends ever since their bracelets showed the exact same time. They ticked at the same rate and predicted that the most important rite of passage would be shared. In fact, society saw this uncommon coincidence as a sign of lasting friendship and sisterly love. Society was, for once, correct was Petra and Hange lived together harmoniously.

Then the bracelets showed a few hours. Both bearer's nerves were fraying as they saw time tick down to minutes. Both decided to walk around a mall, knowing that the prediction had accounted for their decision as they had decided this moment since the big bang.

With fifteen minutes left, the pair reached a plaza of Eros. This plaza was a square in the mall – reminiscent of a food court – where people waited their bracelets out together. There was a communal feel and a quirky comradery that grew around these scenes as people gathered to meet the love of their lives.

They nervously scanned the area, keeping hope that they would beat the clock. The clock already knew the instant the pairs would bond through eye contact or the unexpected bump or the newly common "hi, I think I'm yours." It would work out and it would work out in perfect permanent harmony.

"Let's just wait." Petra said.

"What?"

"Well, it already knows what we'll do, so why don't we sit?"

"Because it knows I always win the arguments."

"If it 'knew' that it would be the most inaccurate thing known."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, of course. I'm the one who always wins the arguments."

"Then why are we not sitting?"

"Because you didn't say yes."

"Then how have you won this argument?"

"You know, you're right. Finding a soulmate is a unique event and maybe it would take the uniqueness of you winning for us to find ours."

Panic seized Hange. "Petra. What if it's the same guy?"

"It can't be we-"

"Yes, the thirty year stability suggests not, but, what if?" For thirty years, everybody had had a known soulmate as the human population approached parity, balancing even sexualities to make sure everybody was provided for.

Petra also grew insecure. "Friends before soulmates?"

"Could either of us?"

"He'll chose somebody and that will be that."

"Sounds reasonable."

"How much time?"

"A few seconds." A voice echoed his statement. Erwin looked at Levi who returned his stare. They turned to the voices, mirroring each other as their gazes locked onto a pair of women. Four bracelets fell as their times hit zero.

The foursome joined up into a group. "So what's the definition of meet?" Levi said.

"Hard to tell." Hange said.

"I guess there's only one way…" Petra began.

"Try the old thing: dating?" Erwin suggested.

"Well, friends would be more appropriate, I think." Petra finished.

"And then we wait for love." Levi groaned.

"Seeing as one of you is my soulmate and the other is his best friend, I don't see how this could go wrong." Petra said.

"Let's try it." Hange seconded.

All the five parents (Hange's pair, Erwin's pair and Petra's father) involved were dismayed that the system did not work out. Consulting the Love Inc. server that ran the system revealed that they were destined to meet in that way and the server could never tell them which of the pairings were accurate. It was pointed out, in addition, that this was accounted for and though a first, determined since the big bang. That left the foursome following Petra's plan: friendship until love.

"Petra." Levi's voice was worried. Petra knew she could read Levi quite well – after a few months of friendship they grew closer and Hange and Erwin grew closer. They all researched into love, trying to define the concept they were robbed of. Love seemed so clumsy – the trial and error process of finding a soulmate and the difficulty in talking to people. The bracelets were safer, they determined everything and governed the flow of feelings. "I think I love you."

"Do you feel-"

"Care, nervousness, fear, jealousy, affection, desire, hope and devotion, all to the point of losing sanity or any means of stopping the feelings." That was the definition they believed in.

Petra moved closer, ready for the magical first kiss. Levi pushed her away and as she slumped onto her seat, she pouted. "What do you-"

"That's fake."

"What?"

"The 'love' we currently feel – it's fake. The bracelets might as well lie because of how much we believe in the damn things. They can make a straight guy gay just because it says so. It is not true love."

"So you want me to fall in love with you?"

"You might, it's quite probable."

"What if it's lying?"

"I really love you, so it might have known and told us the truth for once."

"And Hange and Erwin?"

"Probably true love."

"Do you know?"

"I'm guessing."

"But isn't love messy?"

"It's beautiful that one can feel the way I do for you."

"It-"

"I value you more than I value myself. I think the best way to understand is to feel that way about somebody else."

"Even if it's not you?"

"Sure. Feel that way about anybody else."

"But what that would put you through, would be-"

"So you value the way I feel more than the way you do?"

"No, I- sometimes."

"Once it's always, tell me."

"I will."

"Don't force yourself, actually feel it."

"For course. Your denying the kiss showed that in yourself."

"Valuing you more than myself."

"It is beautiful, bugger the bracelet."

**(A/N: This is based on a tumblr post I saw on this subject. Many tried, on comments, to reveal their 'zeroing of the clock,' yet I doubt any have the social commentary.**

**I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it. Don't mind my romanticism of romance.**

**Have fun!)**


	16. Where the Waitress Went

**(Where Petra works at a café Levi owns and they begin their lives together.)**

Dear Mr Zackly,

I understand exactly what you mean.

That I have been able to offer you my financial services, I am grateful. That they were well received and useful, I am humbly pleased. Yet, that you ask for my daughter, I must deny you.

I understand that you see her as a wasted opportunity, as if she were wasting her skill and as if you may be the strong pull to perfection she needs.

Yet, I would like to put her wishes first. She has made it abundantly clear that she would not like to work with you. She has her reasons, the largest being her close-knit group of friends she does not wish to part with.

You may bring up a concern for her success. At this point, it would be my pleasure to point you to the "Special Operations" café on the high street in our town.

Please see for yourself what she has done. It may be proof of her capability, but I assure you, she will not come to work with you.

As I do not push her away from you, I hope you do not continue to try to pull her to you. She understands the prestige and merely wants a tranquil life instead.

Sincerely,

Robert Ral.

The high street was, as many of the nearby ones, very empty. It was to be expected of an early morning suburb. People were asleep or on their way to the city, nobody had the capacity to stop. There was a Starbucks which was oddly empty as if the town had given up on caffeine.

Zackly walked towards the other café wondering how hard-pressed it would be. There was a crowd outside. He thought maybe this was some special day or that Mr Ral had forewarned Petra of this visit.

He edged around the crowd to see the storefront: a simple yellow and blue wooden design with a window looking in to a table and the small, perpetually open, door. He could not read the certificates and posters posted next to the door as he squeezed his way in. The interior was a paler yellow than the shiny outside, but the walls had spy artefacts littered on them. A few carried brief notes explaining the gadget's use and some history.

About halfway through the store, behind a few tables, a counter broke the open space. Tables opposed this pseudo-bar, behind which Zackly saw only two tenders. A short ginger woman was making the coffee and a tall blond was serving a few baked goods. There appeared to be cooks, but evidently there must have been a staffing crisis: only the woman managed the coffee. The woman was not incapable, nowhere near if that was the Petra he knew, but she was overwhelmed.

At the back, the chaos lessened near a small bathroom and a stand of coffee beans. It was the classical small café he expected, but it was not the emptiness and bankruptcy he wanted to see. Zackly scanned the small property in search of a seat and found that room to even stand was disappearing. He left knowing that he would have to return in an hour at least.

Petra sat at a table, sighing and sipping her coffee. She was a bit of a local celebrity: everybody knew that "Petra's coffee in that little yellow café on the high street" was the best thing to drink. Somehow, despite the fact that she rarely added anything to the coffee, the beverage was on its own tier of coffee.

In fact, everybody asked for Petra's coffee – it was such a common request that Levi, the owner, never bothered to hire her any help. "You fine, Ral?" Levi asked.

"Peachy." Petra said into her arms.

"Keep it up."

"Thank you."

Levi sat down. "Mind if I ask for a sample?"

"Never will." Petra slowly rose and limped to her machine.

"Never imagined this."

"Neither did I."

There was a pause as Petra served coffee. "You made it sweet again."

"And you smiled again."

"Do you remember how I asked you to prom?" Petra remembered the event from half a year in the past. Levi was intensely awkward though his proposal was too normal – the default taking a knee and offering flowers.

"I still have the flowers, actually."

"What?"

"I didn't want to kill them."

"I meant what I said."

"About?"

"How you light up my day and…"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

Levi sighed. "Yes."

Petra smirked. "You could have just asked."

"Well?"

"Fine." The bell on the door tolled as Mr Zackly walked in and found the café as he expected it. "Hello, Mr Zackly."

"Hi Petra." Levi turned in surprise, not expecting Petra to know the untimely customer.

"May I entreat you to some coffee?"

"Please."

Petra walked off, keeping an appearance of energy as Zackly gestured to the seat next to Levi. Levi silently shuffled over. "So you own this establishment?" Zackly asked.

"Yes."

"And you hired Petra?"

"We were high school friends. My dad gave me the place and I gave them a shot."

"Good choice."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your relation to Petra?"

"I'm one of her father's friends: Mr Darius Zackly."

"The Michelin star chef?"

"The one. I hoped to hire Petra as a waitress in my new venture."

"I see. This is probably not something I need to know of."

"I'll let you stay if Petra does."

Petra served the coffee, sitting opposite the two men. "You might as well stay." Levi nodded and leaned against the wall.

"You know what I am going to say." Mr Zackly began.

"You know what I will reply."

"You will say no."

"You will ask why."

"And you will say?"

"Because I'd rather be happy with my friends than rich on my own."

"But you could make new friends."

"And get over-worked."

"But earn for that work, get a better status and get a name."

"I have enough of a name in this town Mr Zackly, I'm sure in the morning the costumers would have uttered it on occasion."

"I am aware."

"Then, I do not want what you have to offer. Thank you."

"But I implore you to take the opportunity and try something new with your life, give it a shot to see what can be."

"But I insist I know what I will like and I know what I will hate and I know I would prefer to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy here and want little else."

"Are you self-sufficient?"

"Yes."

"Under your father's roof."

"I don't live with him."

"You've rented a flat?"

"Yes. And I'm quite happy with my life. Thank you for your offer of what you think is happiness, but I will reject it because I think it is not."

"You are aware of how many would be so happy to even receive the offer?"

"Yes. I am also aware that they want it."

"It is sad to see such talent wasted." Zackly rose and paid for his cup before leaving.

"Why do you reject the offer?" Levi asked after Zackly walked away.

"I define happiness as experiences: as living and enjoying life. I enjoy my present life. I'd rather be complimented on my coffee and spend afternoons with you than slave for some pretentious chef and spend down time on my own."

"Me?"

"What?"

"Spend afternoons with me?" Levi said, blushing slightly.

"Not you as in just you, all four of you." Petra blushed. "But you make it… nicer."

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

"I hope I'm not why you're staying."

"Not really."

"Good. Hopefully everybody feels the same."

"Why else did we not go to college?"

"Fair enough."

**(A/N: I really did not know how to end this one...**

**Yes, the title also sucks.**

**Enjoy!**

**I may publish a multi-chapter fic by Wednesday or after Rivetra week. I will partake in the week and will have to start two days late...**

**Have a good time!)**


	17. Talking to the moon

**(Some of Levi's loquacious lunar lamenting.)**

"So, I heard this song, I think Eren was trying to sing." Levi opened the window to his dark office. "Something about talking to the moon."

_"__The one from before the walls?"_

"Apparently the person talks back."

_"__And the man is thought of as mad."_

"Tch. I'm being stupid."

_"__You need to talk. Just say it."_

"Why am I doing this?" Levi held the shutter of the window. "It's stupid."

_"__Just talk!"_

"If you could hear me you'd want this, wouldn't you? Some display of love, you always insisted."

_"__When I was alive, it would have been much better."_

"It's late. Too late. I should have done something."

_"__I forgive you."_

"Are you alright with it?"

_"__Of course."_

"Can you answer me? Tell me what I can do? Can I make death better for you?"

_"__You're doing perfectly."_

"There is no way what I'm doing is enough."

_"__I wish you could hear me."_

"I wish you could hear me." Levi sighed, settling on the window, staring at the moon. "Remember that night we talked on the roof? I wish I didn't."

_"__I wish we could have other nights."_

"I'd wish it in your hopeful way as well – if we could repeat it."

_"__And doing other things."_

"Maybe getting to know you."

_"__I never saw you just as my Heichou."_

"You were so much more than my favourite subordinate."

_"__Thank you."_

"I see your face in the moon now." A tear rolled down Levi's cheek. "Do you see mine?"

_"__Don't cry."_

"Maybe you see another face. We never said we loved each other."

_"__I love you."_

"I love you."

_"__Can you please say something?" Petra whispered inaudibly after a short, sob filled silence._

"You never like this – the silence. I wonder if you are complaining right now. Maybe I'll imagine you the way I want to, the way I-" Levi sobbed uncontrollably.

_"__The way you what? I'll be almost anything for you."_

"The way I let myself hope you were."

_"__I will be."_

"You could have been anything, if only I knew you."

_"__I was yours."_

"If you were here, would you listen to all this? By when would you lose track? Isn't your stoic Heichou being too emotional?"

_"__I would be hugging you."_

"You know, I didn't deserve you either."

_"__I didn't deserve you."_

"I wonder if somebody else is talking to you. Maybe he's up there with you. Is he better?"

_"__Better than you is impossible."_

"I wish I knew you."

_"__You should have. I would have wanted it to."_

"Do you mind this? I hope nobody finds me."

_"__It's fine. I like this actually."_

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

_"__See you."_

Levi held the shutter. He paused and returned to his lean, crossed arms supporting his resting head. "What was it?" He began to sing softly. "I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away."

_"__I want you back. I want you back."_

"My neighbours think I'm crazy, but they don't understand."

_"__You're all I have. You're all I have."_

"I missed lines."

_"__I filled them in."_

"It's the chorus then, right?" Levi sighed. "At night when the stars light up the room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon. Trying to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too." Levi laughed cruelly. "Or am I just a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon."

_"__I wish you knew."_

Levi got up and sobbing, closed the window. "I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away."

**(Yes, I have done no work on the multi-chapter story.**

**This is linked to Bruno Mars' "Talking to the Moon." Do listen to it.**

**That aside, thank God for control i: the italics keyboard shortcut on MS word.**

**Was it nice?**

**Have fun!)**


End file.
